Our Baby
by FairyTailGirlHayden
Summary: Laxus got Cana pregnant... Will Laxus accept his "Little One"? Will he marry his Love-of-his-life? Will something happen to Cana? Find out! Rated T for Trash talk.
1. Chapter 1: Not Expected

Chapter 1: Not expected.

AN: Hi Minna! This is my second Laxana story! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Cana woke up naked. It's very unusual for her. And it was her first time. She realized a few minutes later that she isn't in her bedroom. She tried to remember. She remembered that she went to Lucy and Natsu's engagement party.

This is not cool. She turned over to look over who she slept with.

Her pupils grew small.

She slept with the man of her dreams. Laxus Dreyar.

She got out of the bed and took her clothes. She put them on. Her purse was chained designed. The purse fell to the floor.

Great. Just Great. What can happen worse than this?

Laxus woke up.

"Cana what the hell... Oh my Fucking god!" Laxus pupils grew smaller too.

Before Laxus could react, the door slammed. He need to follow Cana. He put the sheet on his lower body and ran to the door.

He saw Cana walking towards the front door.

"Cana! We can talk about this." Laxus screamed

Before the front door, it was the Raijinshuu's room. They all lived in an apartment.

"Damn it Laxus it's 6 am in the morning!" Freed said sleepily  
"I am going to make breakfast." Evergreen opened the door.  
"How's your sleep Babies?" The troll said.

"What the..." The Raijinshuu tribe said together.  
"Bitches, Shut the Damn hell up. Cana could we talk?" The Blond said

"Finally you're not a virgin Laxus." Bixlow said and letting his tongue out.

"Laxus I am going home. Okay?" Cana Turned around and hold the muscular blonde's checks.  
"When will we talk?" Laxus said.  
"I'll be working at the cafe. Come there when it's Lunch time." Cana walked outside the apartment.

While walking her phone rang. It was Gildarts.

"Hi dad." Cana said  
"Young Lady, Where are you? I came to your apartment you weren't there."  
"I'll be home in 2 minutes. Stay at the apartment's door."  
"Okay. Bye." He hanged up.

She reached her apartment. She ran unto Gildarts' arms, crying.

"Why Cana?" Gildarts asked  
"I lost my virginity."  
"Who did it? Honey, your only 21."  
"Dreyar."  
"Let's go inside."

They went inside Cana on her right arm.

"Here Cana. Some water."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Fuck the son of the bitch." Gildarts said putting his arm on her daughter.  
"I need to get prepared Dad. I have work." The Brunette said after taking a sip.

Lunch Break...

Cana is a little bit Nauseous.

"Hey Cana are you available?" Laxus said with his hands in his pocket  
"I'll be outside in a few minutes."

Laxus nodded and ordered a coffee and went outside

Few minutes later...

"Why is it Laxus?" Cana said sitting at the chair across Laxus  
"Look I m sorry for taking away your virginity. I know it's kind of complicated." Laxus said  
"Wait. Don't tell me that..." The brunette said.  
"Yes and it's my first time too." Laxus said.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I need to go. I have work at the guild." Laxus said while standing up

"And yeah, tell your dad that don't kill me because I just took your virginity. Cause you took mine. And give it back!" They both laughed.

Laxus Kissed Cana's fore head.

"He has good sense of humour you know..." A voice said behind her. It was Lucy.  
"I am going back to work now." Cana sighed.

They both went in the cafe.

AN: Hi Minna! TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS! Say it through review! Thanks :*


	2. Chapter 2: Bad or Good news?

Our Baby LAXANA

AN: Hi Minna! Here is the 2rd chapta! (I really mean chapta XD) Chapta three will be posted in half hour.

It's been a week since Laxus and Cana did it.

Cana has been very nauseous. Laxus took ordinary requests, and came back a few hours later.

It was a normal day to Cana and Laxus.

"Damn it Cana... Why won't you answer the Damn phone?" Laxus called for the hundred time (Literally).

Laxus decided to come over to Cana's Apartment.

~Open the Damn door Cana~

"Who the fuck are you!" Cana screamed which the blonde heard.

Cana opened the door. She saw the Tall muscular man

"Sorry about' that... I am in a worst mood in my Damn life." Cana said rolling her eyes

Cana had bag under her eyes. Her hair was messily tied up. She wore a baggy shirt and shorts.

"It's okay. I know you have your period. And you know what happens to your mood." Laxus chuckled.

"I don't have my period yet." The brunette said.  
"Umm... Okay." The lighting mage said awkwardly while walking in to her apartment.

The card mage was curios. Why did Laxus went to her apartment?

"I called you a hundred times. Literally! I was just worried about you. Heartfillia said that you weren't at work for 3 days already." Laxus said with a concerned voice and face.

"I am being very nauseous in the past 7 days." Cana said  
"Could it be?" The Blonde said

Cana ran to the bathroom. Vomiting to the toilet.

"I'll be right back... I am going to buy tests." Laxus walked to the front door.  
"No need I have some here." The brunette's face turned greenish.

Few minutes later...

Laxus was waiting nervously.

"Oh my Fucking God... Holy Shit!" Laxus heard these words from the bathroom

Cana walked out with the state of shock in her purple eyes.

She sat down to the sofa in front of the living chair where Laxus was sitting.

"What did the tests say?" Laxus said with a horrified face.

Cana handed the tests to Laxus.

They both became quiet.

Laxus stood up "Cana Do you want to move over?"

"Its fi-" Before Cana could say anything Laxus hugged her.

"I will not let my baby, to grow up without his or her parent. I already experience without one of my parent. And I swear that my sons and my daughters will not occur again." Laxus said

The Card mage broke into tears.

"Now, I will help you back up for your trip to my apartment."

Cana nodded

Few minutes later...

"Oi bitches... We have a new roommate!" Laxus screamed out

Elfman came by to visit his girlfriend. The MU couple Mira and Freed was snuggled up to the couch while watching a movie. Bixlow and Lissana was making out at the balcony. (And suprisingly He was not with his "Babies")

"Living in is a Manly job!" The takeover mage said.  
"Whatever!" Bixlow said and starting to make out with Lissana again.  
"Seriously? Are you dating?" Mira said.

"Yes we are living in." Laxus said  
"And?" They all said  
" We are having a baby." Cana said  
"What the hell Cana?" Laxus said in a whisper.

Every one was in a state of shock. Lissana, Bixlow and Mirajane just stared at the couple. Elfman and Freed had their jaw down. And Evergreen had wide eyes

Few minutes later without communication...

"What?!" Everyone screamed  
"Cana needs some rest now. As the father, I don't want Cana and the baby to be stressed. Now bitches shut the hell up, don't tell anyone. And yes, I will tell Jiji. Understood?" Laxus ordered

AN: Hey People! As I said in the author's note (A while ago), The Chapter 3 will be posted in a half hour (Thirty minutes or so). I want it to make it in my iPad. (You might be shocked because there is no word in Apple XD NotesMailLaptopPublish.)

Thanks to

bshark1, Guest and rosella ice

For reviewing :)

Thanks for the review. And thanks for the suggestion ^_^. This will be applied to the 3rd chapter (Coz' I'll already made the 2nd chapter and will be posted in hour or so. XD). And I would like to let you know that the 3rd chapter will be released after the 2nd ASAP. -HaydenÜ


End file.
